Angel's Destiny
by M14Mouse
Summary: Angel finds his destiny. Thank to old friend! It is FINISHED!
1. Part 1

Angel's Destiny

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Summary: Angel finds his destiny.

A week ago, I was attacked by The First. Every night, I had nightmares of the past. The First's attack almost drove me mad. It almost made me kill Buffy and myself. I try so hard to forget the guilt and the pain. I know it wouldn't be that simple. Tonight, I was going to visit an old friend. Someone tried to save my life and my soul even if I killed her.

THE GRAVEYARD

I walk though the graves. I wonder who was truly dead and who will become part of the undead. I shook my head. I have no time think about that. I have a job to do. As I walk to her grave, my knees become weak and tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't do this. I am not ready. I turn to walk away. No, I must do this for my sake. I turn to her grave.

The engraving was so simple, yet so true.

JANNA CALENDER 1968-1998

A GREAT FRIEND

A GREAT TEACHER

REST IN PEACE

"I hope you have found your peace, Janna." I said as I laid a flower on her grave. "Came to say I am sorry. I know you cannot forgive me, but all I can say is sorry. I have pay for it a hundred folds. I went to hell and I know there will be no redemption for me." I said. "Good-bye, Janna." I turn to walk away. A light breeze thought the trees and fog gather around the grave. An image of Janna rose from the fog.

"I forgive you a long time ago, Angel." Janna said.

I turn around. I saw her. "Why are you here, the First? Have not you done enough damage?" I said angrily.

"I am not the First. I am here to warn the First. I am here to warn you about the First." she said simply. "The First is completely evil and only you can stop it. You have the powers to stop It." she said.

"How I am going to stop it and what powers?" I said. I was in shock.

"I don't know, but it wants you dead. You have a hundred days to make a decision that decides the fate of the world. I have little time, Angel." Janna said.

"I am sorry." I said.

"You must let go of your past or your past will defeat you. Please tell

Giles, I love him, but he must go on with life. Farewell and good-luck" She said as she disappears into the fog.

As I walk home, I remember what she said. Thanks, Janna for everything.

You think this end. I got news for you. I don't so.

Part 2 on the Way.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Two weeks later  
I walk though the park to meet about Buffy at the library. I been have this funny feeling that I am being watch. I don't who or what but it start to get on my nerves.  
I almost made to the library. My funny feeling in the back of my head became stronger. That is when I was attacked by a hooded man and dozen vampires. I sense the hooded man was very powerful and very evil. "Hello, Angelus or is it Angel, but doesn't matter. It's matter that you learn." The hooded man said as turn to the vampires "Attack him, but don't kill him." I was in game face as Buffy put it. "Why don't we see about that?" I said. The first vampire attacks me. The Good News: I had a stake on me. The Bad News: I was serious out numbered.

I killed six of them before the rest began to beat daylight out of me. "Enough." The hooded man said. "Why? We are winning." said one of the vampires. "My master only wanted to test him. He is not ready. Ha, he doesn't even know." The hooded man said laughing. "Let's go. We have done our job." With a snap of his fingers, they were gone. "Damn." I said as I rose from the ground. I was hoping to get shot that guy. I clean myself off. Buffy knows I was attacked. I made to library without any more "incidents". Opening the library doors, I saw Willow was working on the computer. Xander was read some book. Buffy and Faith were training. Giles was in his office. "Take five, Faith. Hi, Angel." Buffy said as gripped her water bottle. "What happen been to you?" "I was attacked." I said. "By whom?" she said. "Just by hooded guy with a dozen vampires." I said. "Didn't they kill you, Dead boy? So they screwed up." Xander said as he laid his book. I groan but I keep my temper down.

"Xander, shut up." Buffy said. "Please do tell." Giles said as he walks out his office. "They gut wants to test me and say something about his master." I said as shift uneasily in my seat. I was getting that funny feeling again. "Do you know why?" Giles said. "No, I don't." I said. "Your information is not very good, Angel." Giles said. "Come ask for your help if you going to blow it off. Then so be it." I said as ran out the library. "Angel, wait!" Buffy shouted. It was too late. I was already out of the building. I don't why I was so short tempered. I had that funny feeling again. I didn't like it, but my own feeling told me that hooded have some thing to something to do about it. I was going to found out.

From a distance, the hooded man watch Angel walked home. "Soon, Angel. Soon, you will have you. Soon, you will die." the hooded man said as he vanished into the night.

End of Part 2


	3. Part 3

Angel's Destiny  
By: M14Mouse  
  
Part 3  
The moment, my head hit the pillow. My head full with visions and dripping with blood. Screams, Demons, and people running. I wish I could wake up. I wish I could scream. A voice become to echo through the dreams. It was soft at first. But it began to grow even louder and louder. Until I could nothing but the voice. The voice repeat the same words over and over again.   
  
Darkness against Light  
The Stone will bleed into  
immortal dust.  
The wine of humanity will be  
feast upon.  
Under the spiral moon.  
For Lucifer's children will  
roam this hollow plain.  
Forever in time.  
  
Light against Darkness  
Pick upon oneself   
One being.  
The First  
Heaven  
The First Evil  
Hell  
Gates will be open.  
Hell  
The First Darkness  
Heaven  
The First Demon  
Gates will be closes.  
  
For the Fire of Apollo  
The Tears of Iris  
The Underworld of Donn  
For bless is he and cursed.  
  
He is the man of morning and night.  
For seek not the past but the future.  
For he must gather his warriors.  
The Seer, The Hunter, The Half,  
The Sinner, and The Protector.  
For one must be lost, for another is  
gain.  
They will gather under his mark.  
His mark.  
His soul.  
For may heaven and hell  
Have mercy on his soul.  
  
The Voice began to die. But shots of pain runs through my back. I did the only thing I could do. I screamed.   
  
End of Part 3


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
A/N: This is the last part of the story.  
  
((Angel's POV))  
  
It is raining outside. I can hear the thunder rolling over the plains. I can see the clouds washing over the land. I can smell the dirt and the mist in the air. What do I feel? My back hurts and my mind are lost in a web. It wanders back to the nightmare or dream . . . or whatever that is. The prophecy . . . Is that my true destiny?  
  
Or is it just another lie that the First planted in my head. I don't know anymore . . . but I do know that my destiny isn't with Buffy.  
  
Or Sunnydale.  
  
That what hurts the most. I will have to walk away. I will have to turn my back on a place that I have found stability . . . of sorts. But most of all, I have found a purpose here. A purpose for my long dead life. I found a reason to fight.   
  
And reason to live.  
  
Now, I must move on . . . to find my own purpose and my own life. I don't know where it will take me. Or how long will it take me?   
  
But I am ready.....  
  
I am ready to face my destiny.   
  
No matter what is the cost.   
  
The End  
  
A/N:: It is finish! Whoa! 


End file.
